Love Betrayal and Hate
by kpsanimefan
Summary: Femnaru, naruto is an ANBU nicknamed Hollow fox and the captian of her devision betrays the villige along with Itachi. FemnaruSasu
1. Prologue

Love Betrayal and Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

"Talking"

"_Talking mind scape_"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/higher beings talking"**

"_**Demon talking mindscape"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**Techniques**

--

Prologue

--

It was late evening and a report was given to the ANBU.

"Captain Kai Lieutenant Naru" a bear masked ANBU said "There have been reports of a disturbance in the Uchiha district and the orders states that the two of you are to investigate."

Kai and Naru nodded and set of to the Uchiha district at a fast pace

"Naru-Chan don't worry Itachi-kun will be just fine" the 23 year old ANBU captain said to his nervous five year old Lieutenant "you always worry too much about your subordinates"

Naru shiged "that's because you never worry about them Kai-dono and Hokage-sama says that worrying about them is a good motivational tool." The five year old said mater a factly

"Always the calculatening one aren't you Naru-Chan," rubbing her head affenctly "and why am I dono and Hokaga-sama is only Sama?" asked the captain thinking he would not get an answer

"Because you are a better leader then Hokage-sama in my option Kai-dono" answered naru greatly surprising the 23 year old ANBU which is a really hard thing to do especially since he is an Uchiha.

"Really" Kai chocks out crying anime style tears through his panther mask after naru gave him a simple nod

In the Uchiha District

Naru and Kai ran to where they heard a scream come from to find Itachi standing over his six year old brother if naru remembered correctly his name was Sasuke

'_Who could have done this to the Uchiha clan'_ Naru thought

Kai noticing the blood dripping from Itachi's sword put two and two together and said "So Itachi-kun was this a good enough test for you?" Kai asked with a sadistic tone in his voice "or would you like to kill Sasuke and Naru-Chan for good measure?"

"Well killing the Kyuubi's container would be kind of interesting but don't you think that that would make us more hero's to the villager's then criminals?" Itachi said in a clam voice

Naru could not believe what she was hearing the man she loved and respected above all others and Itachi whom she had always admired despite him being her subordinate, where talking about killing her so causally like they had planed this all out before hand expect the fact that she was there.

Kai walked over to Itachi and said "If we are not going to kill them we had better get going before any real problems show up."

Naru coming to her senses begin to draw both her katanas drawing the attention of Itachi but not Kai.

"Just knock her out the same as you did your brother except show her worst fear instead of what ever you should him" stated Kai flatly and pointing to Sasuke and the end.

At Kai's words Naru charged the two older men ready to attack which ever on decided to move to confront her.

Itachi just breathed in and then out activating his Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye) and looked straight into Naru's bright sapphire blue eyes and whispered the attack name "Tsukuyomi" (God of the Moon Technique)

Inside the Tsukuyomi world

Naru saw Kai slowly drawing his katana and then began lifting the sword up ready to strike and said "It is your own fault you stupid girl" and brought the Katana down executioner style this went on for 72 hours with naru crying and screaming and pleading for him to stop.

Real World

Kai looked back and smirked hearing his favorite sound in the world coming from the girl as Itachi tortured her and thought to him self _'__Madara-dono will be pleased with Itachi's progress'_

Naru fell to the ground dropping both of her katanas as Itachi tuned and walked away smiling to him self about his accomplishment. Not only had he got rid of the weaklings that where once his family but he also found out what scared the formally unshakable Naru to the core.

With there business done both Kai and Itachi vanished from the leaf village.

One week later

When Naru woke up she felt that both her arms and legs where bound and after further inspection realized she was in one of the cell's used to house criminals or spy's before they where interrogated or sentenced.

"So you're awake good" said a voice easily recognized as Danzou's "now we can tell you your punishment"

"What did I do wrong?" asked Naru near tears due to the memory of the torture itachi put her through and very concerned about what Danzou the former head of the Roots had said

"For failing to either eliminate or capture the person or person's involved in the massacre of all but one member of the Uchiha clan you Naru 'the Hollow Fox' will hear by be executed at noon three days from now." Danzou said and then walked away from a horror stricken Naru.

Three days later on the roof of the Hokage's tower

Naru was in a kneeling position her head down the entire ANBU corps along with the major clan heads, the elders, Danzou, the civilian council members and the Hokage watched with joy, sorrow or indifference written all over there faces as a Dog masked ANBU raised his katana ready to execute Naru AKA 'The Hollow Fox' to the ANBU or the 'demon brat' to the villagers who believed that naru was a boy due to her personality and appearance with her short hair.

The dog masked ANBU looked at Naru and then looked away and started the downward swing of the katana to quickly behead Naru.

--

Sorry to end with a cliff hanger like this but it makes great suspense so you want to read the next chapter.

Please R&R kpsanimefan


	2. Chapter 1

Love Betrayal and Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Dragonmanga – Naruto was five turning six and Sasuke was six in this story so when they graduate Sasuke is 12 and Naruto is 11 turning 12

--

"Talking"

"_Talking mind scape_"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/higher beings talking"**

"_**Demon talking mindscape"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**Techniques**

--

Chapter 1

--

The sword stopped a few inches from Naru's small neck.

The dog masked ANBU pulled his katana away from Naru and released her from her binds and said to everyone who was gathered there well looking directly at Danzou "what did you expect her to do she was up against her commanding officer who is a Uchiha and the genius Itachi Uchiha, she may be good but the shock of Kai's and Itachi's betrayal would through any one off."

It being tradition among the ANBU that if the ANBU selected to execute another ANBU refused to do the job then unless the ANBU set up to be executed was a traitor then both of the ANBU would be dishonorably discharged from the ANBU. (Made this up for sake of the story)

"You realize what will happen to you for refusing to execute IT?" Danzou stated more then asked.

The dog masked ANBU took off his mask revealing him self to be none other then the 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' and he stated "Of course I do giving the Sandaime Hokage one of his famous eye smiles.

The Sandaime Hokage knew he had chosen properly when he had asked Kakashi to be the executioner

And so both Kakashi and Naru where discharged from the ANBU much to Naru's suburbanite's displeasure Kakashi was made a Jounin

One month later Naru started at the academy.

Six years later

The Genin Exam

"All right everyone the Genin exam consists of five parts they are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Weapon skills, and the written portion. We will start with the written portion so you will have exactly one hour to complete the packet in front of you. You may begin . . . now" says Iruka

1 hour later

"Alright turn in your tests, and then you have a one hour break before the next test" calls Iruka

The kids turn in there tests and take there hour break

During the break Iruka and Mizuki grade all the test and are shocked that Naru got a 100 beating out Sasuke by 5 and Sakura by 2.5.

Iruka is happy and Mizuki is annoyed

Second Test Genjutsu

"You have to find identify and release the Genjutsu to get the full score" Iruka tells his students

Our Heroine Naru obviously gets the full score

Now Mizuki is just pissed

Iruka is Ecstatic due to Naru's score

Third Test Taijutsu

Naru totally destroys the Chuunin assigned to fight her for this part of the exam.

Mizuki really pissed. And Iruka has never felt this happy

Fourth Test Weapon skills

Naru is called to go last.

"Iruka-sensei may I use my Kunai own and for the Shuriken test?" "I guess its ok Naruto" answers Iruka slightly confused

Naru's lips curve into a scary smile as she pulls out 10 Kunai and 10 Shuriken and cause Iruka to gulp in slight fear

She flicks her wrists lightly and throws all 20 weapons. All 20 hit the dead center only know do to the holes through the targets and there is an explosion as the weapons hit the rock behind the targets.

This scares all the students and some of the Chuunin shitless and Naru just smiles thinking _'man these cowards scared due to wind Chakra in the weapons'_

Naru walks to the rocks and pulls her weapons out of the craters they created smiling to her self for scaring everyone.

Mizuki words can't describe his anger. And Iruka is way beyond happy

During the one hour break before the final test

"If the demon passes this last test I will have to kill it" a shadowed figure says to him self

Last Test Ninjutsu

"First do the Replacement Jutsu"

Naru flashes through the hand signs and quickly replaces with a chair

"Excellent now the Transformation Jutsu"

Naru again flashes through the hand signs and does a perfect transformation

"Great" smiles Iruka "Now just create 3 clones and you pass"

'Good the demon sucks at the clone Jutsu' Mizuki

'Come on Naruto you can do it' Iruka

'Too easy I can just use the Shadow Clone Jutsu' Naruto

Naru does the hand signs for the shadow clone Jutsu and calls out 'shadow' "clone Jutsu" in pops 10 perfect shadow clones "you pass" says Iruka happily. Naru dispels the clones and then Mizuki attacks Naruto yelling "DIE DEMON" the next second Mizuki is behind Naruto bleeding badly.

"man Mizuki how stupid are you?" asks Naru as a white porcelain substances is pouring out of her sleeves and forms a claw that grabs a hold of Mizuki "o and by the way I already know about the fox he is actually really nice but kind of perverted" states Naruto

A few moments later a group of ANBU shows up and arrests Mizuki.

Now Naru is a Genin for the first time in her life. So now the former ANBU know as the Hollow fox has now made Genin. So how will little Naru fair as a Genin on a team with her classmates.

--

So there is chapter 2

Please R&R kpsanimefan


End file.
